


Cursed

by Moonwanderer



Series: Avengers one-shots and drabbles [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Dark, Dysfunctional Relationships, Emotional Hurt, Friendship, Gen, Secrets and Fears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-07-05 03:05:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15854943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonwanderer/pseuds/Moonwanderer
Summary: Even the mightiest of all are cursed with demons they couldn't defeat.





	1. Tony

**Author's Note:**

> Each chapter will be dedicated to one of the original six members of the team.  
> I am not a native speaker, so mistakes may be found.  
> I do not own the characters, etc., etc.,...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First chapter is about Tony and his personal curse.

Tony was cursed with knowledge.

From early on he knew he was different than most of the people. His mind was the gift he received, to store all kind of informations, connect them as he pleased, and analyze every situation within a heartbeat. And while this scared him breathless, he couldn’t help but feel a thrill of excitement along with that. This means he could do great things. He could help the world. And heavens be damned, that was the goal which kept him carry on all along.

Bad thing is that somehow his ideas always backfired. It didn’t matter how hard he tried, he ended up coming off badly all the time. He was the one to blame for everything that went awry, the epitome of recklessness, the one who cared about himself only. They couldn't see why he was doing things as he did, they didn't even try to understand. No one cared for the things he could achieve or save or improve, but they made sure he will never forget his mistakes. It was easier, but though he didn't expect them to agree with him, it became no less painful.

This things, however, never stopped him in fighting for what’s right, even if the others couldn’t understand the reason: why. Because all those years spent with battling against bad guys and alien technologies made him realize how vulnerable they were down there, and how little did they know.

And he seemed to be the only one who could understand what that means. So he tried. He really tried. He really tried to help. He spent all the time he could rob from other activities in his labs, trying to fix this problem. If one thing failed, he came up with dozens of more. He sacrificed his relationships, his dreams, his health, damn, he was willing to sacrifice even his life, but it didn’t matter what he tried, the end was always near.

Tony is cursed with knowledge that Fate is inevitable.


	2. Steve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second chapter is about good old Cap.

Steve was cursed with faith.

Since his childhood faith has been burning in his chest with never-dying flames, demanding a cause to fight for. At first he chose his dreams, and never cared for what others were thinking about them. He was young and pure, stubbornly believing in what seemed to be true: „good always defeats evil in the end”.

After the serum changed his body, the second phase seemed to be a dream came true. His faith lied with the flag he served, so strong and unwavering. It took a powerful stone from another dimension, and 70 years spent in frozen slumber to make him break his trust in the people giving him orders, and help him see through their lies.

He was the leader of a team now, and they were skilled enough not to be led by the nose. They fought for what was right, and his faith burned strong and wild for ideas they were supposed to fulfill.

There were just six of them, and still, he couldn’t hold the team together, his team, for which his faith was yearning for. He tried so hard, he tried his best, but he had to realize, he was not enough.

Everything fell apart after, and it happened so fast he couldn’t react properly, slowly but steadily losing all control. Bucky was back and alive, and Tony didn’t, couldn’t understand, and they fought and left for the unknown. Nothing made sense after. And to be honest, he was too tired to try. He laid his faith in his best friend, heart aching for flags and ideas and dreams.

Steve is cursed with faith, slowly tearing him apart.


	3. Thor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is the third one, with the God of Thunder in focus.

Thor was cursed with strength.

At first, when he was young and so dumbly naive, he thought it was a gift. He failed to understand it was the source of his arrogance, the very thing that made him more and more distant from his brother. His strength was good only for causing harm, either to himself or to others.

When he realized his mistakes, it was too late for so many things. He’d started too many wars, putting his loved ones at risk, and leaving his kingdom without allies. His brother was a stranger to him, too far to reach, but he tried, and still was willing to try, again and again, until, in the end, Fate will rob him of his baby brother.

So he used his strength for good causes only, forging it into a shield, to protect the ones in the need for protection, taking the hits instead. And for some time, it seemed to work. And for some short, but magical time, he could let go of his strength, he could be more than just a mighty warrior- a brother, a friend...

But then the world fell apart.

Disappointed and betrayed by the things he once thought unshakeable, he had to rely on his strength again, to be able to bear the weight of a kingdom on his shoulders. His people needed him, and he was afraid of how much their trust turned out to be right.

Because, to be honest, Thor started to feel tired. He always thought that he would end his life in a fight, mighty and worthy for tales, but it seemed that Fate had other path for him to take.

He fought so many battles and lost too many friends, and he dreaded the hour when he will have to bid farewell to the ones he now had, but whatever came upon him, wound or grief, he was unable to die.

Thor is cursed with strength, just enough to keep him alive.


	4. Bruce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even our favourite scientist has some dark secrets.

Bruce was cursed with curiosity.

He turned out to be a monster, but he was born to be a scientist. And it meant not only his incredible intelligence, but also an unappeasable curiosity.

If only he had not been so damn curious, his mother would have been still alive.

If only another section of science had been interesting enough, he wouldn’t have turned into this abomination.

He should have turned himself in to the hands of the ones who seeked his secrets, but man, wouldn’t have that been too boring to bear?

Even when he had been out there, „hiding”, he couldn’t just settle in a place. Deep inside he sought adventure, some meaning to give his disasterous life. Curiosity made him accept the offer, to let himself be involved in the manners of heroes and gods. And after he found another matching mind to his own genius, he could no longer control himself.

He stayed, mainly out of curiosity, fascinated by the possibilities presented to him by Stark, finally enjoying the scientist part of his self. At first he vowed not to let it be a complex relationship, just simply a professional one, but damn, he had been without someone to have his back for so long, he couldn’t help but give up. He let Tony be not only his colleague but his friend, heart aching for tenderness only another person could offer.

And yes, one can say what he wants, but he was curious how the „Ultron Project” would turn out, so he let curiosity take the reins and lead him farther into the unknown.

And even after every fail and disaster, no matter how many damage they held, he couldn’t say no to another challenge, just aching to know.

Bruce is cursed with curiosity and paying the price.


	5. Clint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint tried to compromise, but it didn't get easier.

Clint was cursed with insight.

The ability to see through others seemed to be a good feature for a super spy like him, but like all good things in the world, it also had drawbacks.

It started with Phil, not long after the man recruited him to S.H.I.E.L.D., technically saving his life. Somehow they worked well together. Clint saw through that man, saw his secrets and learned his weak spots, they sticked together, spent time with each other, and by the time he realised what he gotten himself into, it was too late. He started to care. Caring means being attached, and being attached is never the safest way to live. And someone like him should choose the safest way possible to be able to stay alive.

Or think about Nat. Clint had been given the task to terminate the dangerous assassin but for he could see her potentials, he decided to risk everything and let her live. This time he tried not to care. But he saw her struggling, saw her soul, and fell in love so hard he never thought it’s possible.

For a long time he tried to compromise. Used his talent for work and let himself care, just for those two human beings he loved so dear. Then the Team came into his life.

Oh, how he knew what will happen, how it will fall apart! But it was so damn easy to get carried away and be happy that he finally belonged to somewhere. And it was so damn easy to love those broken bastards he called friends, and deep inside, a family. And it hurt so much to know it won’t last.

So Clint just smiled, joked, stayed silent and observing, always in the background but always there to help, collecting memories to remember when there will be „Team” no more.

Clint is cursed with insight and whishes he couldn’t care.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still mourn the era when we thought they would be like a family together.


	6. Natasha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last but not least, the Lady of the Team.

Natasha was cursed with beauty.

Though she was so young, she did remember she was chosen because of her appearance. She was an especially beautiful child, with her fair skin, flaming red hair, and big, green eyes. A great one for a great task.

She knew why she was the „Boss’s favourite”, for that creature told her one day when she was close to be the chosen one: „I am myself old now, and old people tend to prefer the ones who are young and beautiful beside them. You are a lucky one, my child, that you were blessed with beauty. Cause no matter how talented you are, no one would care unless you have a pretty face. ”

Oh, how she hated that! But for her there were no other paths to take, and had no choice but play this game with her cursed beauty. The only one who saw past through her appearance was Clint. Somehow the archer didn’t see her pretty face but the woman behind. And it was enough for her to change sides.

Of course, the new missions she had to take were ones where she had to use herself to achieve something. Most people hide behind masks, but she was dangerous because she needed no mask, for her biggest weapon, her beauty was natural.

At first she tried to change the ways others saw her, but to no avail. She had to realise, that for the rest of the world she will be no more than a pretty face.

By the time the Team came into her life, it was too late. She lost all hope, and couldn’t reveal enough of herself to forge bonds of trusts, and when she was about to change her mind, everything fell apart. Tired of everything she remained what she was, a tool, a pretty, deadly one for your darkest wishes only.

„You want some nasty thing to deal with which turns your stomach? Have you heard of Natasha? Don’t hesitate to call her when you encounter trouble, believe me, she is the best!”

„Pretty Natasha will take care of that!”

Natasha is cursed with beauty and can’t wait to age.

**Author's Note:**

> Please, feel free to leave a comment!  
> Negative comments or comments of displeasure are also welcome, you can help me improve by pointing out my mistakes.


End file.
